


Ten Stitches

by stilinskiloveslydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Stiles, Stydia, Stydia fluff, mild violence, stydia angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia are at a reunion party after their first two years in college. Jackson shows up and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Stitches

Lydia was absent mindedly running her fingers over Stiles’s skin. In the past few months she had found herself doing that more and more. It wasn’t surprising, they had been dating for nearly two years, she thought that maybe it was because of the time apart they had had when she was studying abroad. They were at a party in Beacon Hills, it was like a mini reunion for their class as they had all completed their first two years of college and for once Lydia was not the hostess, just a humble guest. To everyone’s surprise she was completely okay with that.

There were a lot of people here that she hadn’t seen in years. Danny had showed up, Isaac, even Ethan had come back. But nothing had surprised her more than seeing her ex-boyfriend walk through the threshold.

His blue eyes scanned the crowd, until they landed on her. A smile stretched across his face and Lydia gave a small smile back. He nodded at her and melted into the crowd.

Lydia turned her attention to her spastic boyfriend who was sipping on a beer and making large motions with his hands and he told a story to Danny and Ethan.

She smiled and stretched up to whisper in his ear.

“Babe, I’m going to go get a drink, do you want another beer?” she asked, brushing her full lips against his ear, smirking as he shivered.

He considered her, weighting the bottle clutched in his hand.

“Yeah sure” he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. She started toward the patio where the cooler was, letting her hand trail down Stiles’s arm and slip away from his fingertips as she went. She turned a corner and walked down a hallway into a living room. She slid the glass door to the side and stepped out.

When she reached the cooler, she began rooting around for Stiles’s preferred beer and a Sprite for herself (she was the designated driver for the night). She swept her long strawberry blonde waves over her shoulder as her fingers found purchase on the cold glass of a beer bottle. Within the next few seconds she found the Sprite can as well and stood up, cheering silently in her head. As she turned to make her way back to Stiles she found herself face to face with none other than Jackson Whittemore.

“Lydia Martin” he drawled, flashing his white teeth. He was incredibly close to her, close enough that their noses were almost touching, close enough that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She felt herself blush involuntarily and took a step back, her calves hitting the cooler.

“Jackson! How are you?” she said, trying for her best winning smile, simultaneously moving out of the small space between him and the cooler. His eyes followed her as she moved toward the door.

“Good, back in the states” he said, slurring his words.

“I noticed” she said with a laugh, continuing her mission back to the front room where Stiles was waiting for her. She glided through the sliding glass door, Jackson hot on her heels and turned the corner into the hallway. She threw a glance over her shoulder and found Jackson still behind her. She took another step and felt warm breath on her neck, and hand closing around her wrist. She stopped and tugged her wrist, unsuccessfully.

“Jackson what the hell?” she asked, voice rising. He gently grabbed the drinks from her and placed them on a small table against the wall.

“I missed you Lydia” he whispered, pressing his body against hers. She felt her back hit the hard wall and his hands settled there on either side of her head.

“I missed you too Jackson, but um, could you back up please?” she whispered. She knew he wasn’t going to hurt her, but he was being annoying.

“Come on Lydia” he said, kissing her cheek.

“Jackson I’m serious, I have a boyfriend”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he’s probably looking for me right now, so you should probably back off” she said defiantly, looking at him with fire in her green eyes. He ignored her and moved closer, pressing his lips against hers, hands threading into her hair and moving up her dress. She kept her mouth closed firmly and pushed him away.

“JESUS CHRIST JACKSON” she shouted, smoothing her white , green, and black patterned dress.

“Come on Lydia, you said you missed me” he said. She hadn’t wanted to bring anyone into this but she now she had to.

“STILES!” she screamed as she hurried down the hall way back to the front room, Jackson still following her, stumbling as another indicator of how drunk he was, which now that she thought about it was very weird, Scott had said werewolves couldn’t get drunk. 

Stiles flew into the hallway, limbs flailing as he responded to her scream.

“Lydia?!” he called out, running to her as soon as his eyes landed on her. He reached her running his hands up and down her arms, checking for injuries. His hands rested on her cheeks, his thumbs moving back and forth against the delicate skin there.

“Babe are you okay?” he asked, his voice catching. Lydia pressed herself close to him.

“Yeah I just, I need you to talk to someone” she whispered, jerking her chin in the direction of Jackson, who had fallen but was slowly getting to his feet.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me” Stiles breathed, taking a step forward in front of his girlfriend.

“Stilinski? He’s the boyfriend you were talking about?” Jackson said, eyeing Stiles with disbelief.

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Stiles said icily, eyebrows settling low over his eyes.

‘”Its just shocking” Jackson said, still moving closer to them.

“Yeah yeah yeah, heard that from everyone, we done here?”

“Well Lydia and I were having a conversation, so if you could kindly leave-“

“Yeah not a chance Whittemore”

Jackson rolled his eyes and pushed past Stiles towards Lydia. Lydia glanced at Stiles and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes had turned to steel and his lip curled back over his teeth. She opened her mouth but before any sound could escape, Stiles had launched himself at Jackson, apparently forgetting that he was a werewolf.

Stiles’s fist connected with Jackson’s jaw and he hit the floor.

Jackson retaliated, not holding back. A growl ripped its way through his throat and his eyes flashed blue. Lydia gave a squeal and Scott ran into the room. What he found was Jackson and Stiles rolling on the floor, throwing punches and screaming.

They rolled so that Stiles was on top of Jackson. Between each punch he shouted.

“STAY-*punch*-AWAY-*punch*-FROM-*punch*-MY-*punch*-GIRLFRIEND” he shouted, voice raspy and raw. Scott started forward with Ethan to separate the two but not before Jackson got a few hits in. He landed one fist in Stiles’s stomach, causing him to cough. Jackson threw two more hits, but this time not with a fist, but with a clawed hand.

Stiles let out a yelp and Lydia cried out as blood splattered onto the floor from an open wound now on Stiles’s face and one in his abdomen.

Scott growled low, his eyes flashing red just long enough for Jackson to see, a crowd had gathered and he couldn’t risk them all seeing them. Jackson immediately stopped, pushing Stiles off of him and standing up. Stiles lay coughing on the floor, Lydia dropped to her knees, running her hands over his body.

“Get him out of here, take him to my mom she’s home tonight” Scott whispered as he knelt beside his fallen friend. Lydia nodded frantically looking at Danny for help. He crouched down next to her and lifted Stiles, pulling one of his arms around his shoulder. Lydia took Stiles’s other arm and they quickly made their way out the front door to Lydia’s car.

Danny deposited him in the passenger seat as Lydia flung herself into the driver’s seat.

“Hey text me when you get there okay? Keep me updated” he said, patting Stiles’s shoulder and jogging back into the house. Stiles winced and coughed again, spraying blood onto the dashboard. He clutched at his stomach and whined. Lydia slammed her foot on the gas, speeding toward the McCall residence.

“Stiles you’re okay, we’re going to Scott’s house to get you fixed up alright?” she said soothingly. He reached for her hand, smearing it with blood as he squeezed it.

She pulled into the drive way, honking to alert Melissa that she was there.

The door opened and Melissa sprinted out, helping Lydia move him inside.

“Okay Stiles, I need to clean out the cuts, and you’re probably going to need stitches okay?” she said, as they moved him to the couch.

“Lydia I need you to get that shirt off of him, you can grab a clean one out of Scott’s room” Melissa ordered. Lydia did as she was told and gingerly rolled the shirt over his abdomen and chest, lifting it over his head. He winced again. Lydia bit her lip, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

An hour and ten stitches later Lydia was driving Stiles back to the Stilinski household where they were both staying for the summer.

Melissa had come to the conclusion that the wounds on his stomach were superficial, the punch to his gut wasn’t too serious, and ten stitches should do the trick for his eyebrow and nose.

His right eye was swollen, a thick cut had gone through the eyebrow and was now sewn shut. The soft skin between his eyebrows right before the nose started was stitched up as well, bruising around the edges. The cuts grew shallower on the left side of his face so they were just taped.

The cuts on his stomach, while not exactly shallow, were not deep enough to warrant much concern, they had been cleaned out and covered with a piece of gauze.

Stiles laid his head against the window and Lydia tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She felt her irritation swell. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow. He turned to look at her.

“Lyds? Whats up?” he said thickly, his lip had swollen a bit as well, Jackson had punched him in the jaw, the claws nicking his lip.

“You’re such an idiot Stiles! You do realize you could have gotten really hurt right? Like you could have d-and I could have- and you” she whimpered, slamming on the brakes and pulling to the side of the rode. She threw the door open and stepped into the cooling air. Stiles followed suit, meeting her on the driver’s side.

“Lydia, I’m okay” he said, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his face.

“But you’re not! Look at you! You have two sets of stitches and bruises all over you…” she said, pulling her hand away from his face and leaning against the car, head in her hands.

“Hey look at me, you are never going to lose me okay? I’m not ever leaving you, I’m always going to be okay” he whispered, stepping closer to her, taking her hands in his. At this Lydia blinked and a few tears slid down her cheeks.

“But Stiles what if you’re not? You aren’t a werewolf! You don’t have the ability to heal like they do! And I wouldn’t have you any other way I swear Stiles, this isn’t a you’re weak thing, this is a I can’t lose you thing. Stiles…if you died, I would literally go out of my freaking mind” she said fiercely. Stiles smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

“What Stiles? What the hell is so funny about that?” she spit. He laughed and caressed her face.

“Babe, I said something like that to you our sophomore year of high school, do you remember that?” he said, pressing an awkward kiss to her forehead.

“Well its true Stiles, I don’t think I could live without you, and I know you did what you did for me, but I just, I need you to be more careful okay? For me?” she said, looking at him through her eyelashes.

“I promise” he said.

“Good”

His lips captured hers. Her eyes fell shut and she felt him press her against the car. Her hands moved up and down his back, his hands sliding up the skirt of her dress. She sighed into his mouth and deepened the kiss. She didn’t care that they were on the side of the road, she didn’t care that people could probably see them. All she cared about was the fact that Stiles was warm, breathing, and alive with her in that moment.

He moved his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed his hips forward to keep her in place. As he moved she groaned and his lips moved to her neck. She tugged impatiently at his shirt and attempted to lift it over his head.

Now of course that wasn’t going to work out. Not only did the shirt catch slightly on his stitches, causing him to yelp, but a passing car honked, causing her to jump. He leapt back from her, tugging his shirt down. She looked at him sheepishly and he grinned at her.

“So…back to the house?” he asked suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her. She shoved his chest playfully.

“Duh” she said, getting in the car.

That night they didn’t sleep much, they mostly continued their previous activities, and around four in the morning began a marathon of The Office. They also had talks, deep intense talks about their future and what they meant to each other. It was a fairly memorable night all in all.


End file.
